1. Field of the Invention
This device relates to an alternate and novel approach to the production of gases by electrolysis. One unique and important feature is that no direct physical electrical connection from the power source to the electrodes is needed.
2. Description of the Theory
The production of gases in the electrolysis process is most easily affected by placing two non-corroding electrodes in a diluted electrolytic solution (aqueous potassium hydroxide for example) and then applying a potential between the electrodes. In the electrolysis of water a substantial amount of electrical energy is required to obtain an appreciable amount of gases. There are several factors that can influence the rate of production of gases at the electrodes. If one were to consider the electrolysis of water, for example, one could increase the potential between the electrodes, as long as the resistance remained constant. There is one pound of hydrogen produced per 12,060 ampere-hours. For solutions at 25.degree. C., 1.229 Volts is the minimum theoretical energy requirement that can be measured as an applied voltage (giving 14.9 KWH per pound of hydrogen). A perfect cell would operate at this voltage and energy input but would require an additional input of thermal energy equivalent to another 3.1 KWH per pound of hydrogen. In order to provide all the necessary energy as electrical energy, the corresponding voltage is 1.483 Volts (for 18.0 KWH per pound). Another method to increase the rate of production of the gases would be to heat the electrolytic solution while maintaining the required potential between the electrodes.
To increase the rate of production of gases one could also increase the conductivity of the solution in order for the ions in solution to move more freely between the electrodes. One could also increase production by increasing the surface area of the electrodes.
A method of increasing the movement of the ions to the anode and cathode by inducing more of a potential between the electrodes will be examined. The ion movement could be increased by the introduction of an oscillating magnetic field. This would induce an electromotance as is shown by one of Maxwell's equations: EQU E=-d/dt.intg.B.multidot.da,
where E is the induced electromotance, B is the magnetic field vector and da is the differential area element vector.
A design to utilize this principle would be to employ a cylindrical circular coil or solenoid. An oscillating current in the coil wire would cause the magnetic field around the coil or solenoid to oscillate also. The design of this invention will only be concerned with the fields inside the coil.
In the plane of the individual current loops, a circular oscillating electric field is induced in this case. One takes advantage of this induced electric field by placing cells of electrodes along the direction of the magnetic field perpendicular. The existing electromotance will cause a movement of the ions in the electrolytic solution to the respective anode and cathode of the cells. The magnitude of the electromotance will be proportional to the product of the magnitude of the coil current, the number of turns of the coil, the radius of the coil loops and frequency of the coil current.
Thus, by varying any of the mentioned parameters one can vary the amount of product produced. One would also consider the relation for the current in an inductor with respect to the current frequency. It must also be considered if any type of waveform of the current could be utilized. It turns out that the waveform to be used must be of an unsymmetric and rectified form (unsymmetric with respect to 1/2 the period).
The movement of the ions will also be influenced by the magnetic field from the current in the coil. The force experienced by the ions in the solution will be toward the center of the apparatus. This is accomplished by correctly choosing the direction of the current in the coil wire. The net motion of the ions, if no electrodes were present, would be a spiralling toward the center of the apparatus.
In conclusion, one would have a fairly simple electrolysis apparatus with the only electrical connection being that to the coil. If desired, one could also connect the electrodes to the power supply to supplement the electromotance between the electrodes due to the oscillating magnetic field. Also, there is no motion of any part of the apparatus to be concerned with. Depending upon the electrode or coil size desired, the fields between the electrodes could be considered fairly uniform.